


Link's Surprise Christmas

by Swagosaki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Multi, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagosaki/pseuds/Swagosaki
Summary: Being Allen Walker's babysitter has its ups and downs. When the main gang does a Christmas gift exchange, Link feels left out. Do they even care about him?D.Gray-man Secret Santa gift for Bean!I hope it doesn't suck!
Relationships: Howard Link/Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Lavi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Link's Surprise Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beansterpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansterpie/gifts).



‘Twas the night before Christmas.

And gathered around the fire was a group of friends simply having a darling time. There was a large tree placed by the huge fireplace. The order was decorated with wreaths, bells, bows as well as the tree. The tree had tinsel and ornaments galore with candles that lit up to make it seem like the North Star itself.  
Below the tree lay 5 neatly wrapped presents as well as 5 wonderful people. This was the time of year where they stuck together the most. Laughing and joking about. It was hard to believe that these 5 people hunted demons for a living, but they did not worry about that tonight. Instead they were focused on each other and enjoying the company. They drank hot chocolate and told stories of their missions together.

However, there was one man out. Howard Link felt as if he did not belong with the other four exorcists. He assumed they only thought of him as an annoying pest to Allen Walker. After all, he was advised to Mr. Walker. It seemed he was more of a baby sitter than a friend. It seemed almost selfish of him to think such things.  
He honestly did not believe he would even receive a gift during this gift exchange. The only reason he thought of this was because…well was he even their friend in the first place?

So, Link sat there being ignored. Watching them in silence but would only interact on a few occasions. He would shed a small smile here and there, but it was never to big. Not once did he smile, no matter how pitiful Lavi’s jokes seemed to be. 

“Alright, alright. I hope everyone brought their presents! It’s time for the gift exchange!” Lenalee clapped with joy. She got up and grabbed a small present from under the tree. She set the gift down in front of her. The boys managed to do the same. 

“Should we draw names to see who goes first?” Allen asked. “Or should we just go for it?”

“I say, that we should go in the order of who arrived here first.” Lavi suggested. “What do you think Yu?”

“I told you not to call me that, Baka Usagi.” Kanda grunted letting out an annoyed ‘tch’ sound from his mouth. “I don’t care what we do. The faster we get this done, the quicker I get to leave.”

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy Kanda. It’s the holidays!” Lenalee smiled. She seemed she could hit Kanda at any moment. The only person in the world that could possibly calm Kanda down was her. Or at least control his manners momentarily. 

“You could just give a gift to someone then that someone gives their gift. So on and so forth.” Link imputed. Was that a wrong decision though? Perhaps he should have not said anything.

“Oh! That’s simple enough! Thank you Link!” Allen smiled. That smile gave Link all the reassurance he needed. 

“I’ll go first.” Lavi suggested. He pulled out a wrapped rectangle before he gave it to Allen. “Surprise, surprise. I was your secret Santa!” He grinned. 

Allen couldn’t not help but smile either. His greatest friend was his secret Santa. He looked at the gift before holding it up to his ear and shaking it. No sound.  
“This better not be a trick, Lavi.” He stated as he began to unwrap the gift. “A cookbook? You got me a cookbook?!”

“Allen please, not even Jerry can math up to your intense appetite! This is more for your late-night cravings than anything else!” Lavi laughed as Lenalee chimed in. 

“Very funny. It will definitely come in handy though.” Allen couldn’t help but laugh some as well. “Thanks, Lavi.” He paused for a moment. He pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to Lenalee. He had a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Allen! You’re my secret Santa?!” Lenalee exclaimed before she opened the box to find two new, glittery and red ribbons fit for her hair. Lenalee covered her mouth slowly as she began to tear up and hug Allen. “Oh! These are so beautiful!” She smiled and pulling away from Allen. 

“I’m glad you like them!” Allen was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Okay! Kanda, I am your secret Santa.” Lenalee smiled as she handed Kanda an unwrapped gift. “I know you’re not one for presents, it’s still a surprise but you don’t have to struggle with the wrapping paper.” She said as Kanda looked at the box curiously. 

“Thanks…” Kanda said opening the box to find hair ties. 

“They’re supposed to be sturdier, but we shall see. You go through hair ties like no other! Especially in battle!” She giggled. 

“I really appreciate it.” Kanda sighed. Inside he was ecstatic, but he would not let his face show such a moment of weakness. Kanda then turned to grab a thing of fabric and chucked it at the redhead. 

“Here. It’s a scarf.” Was all Kanda had to say. 

Lavi held it up as he began to do some fake pouty lip. “Awe Yu, you shouldn’t have! The best gift ever!” The scarf was red like his other one, but it seemed more sewn  
together. Unlike Lavi’s entire life.

“Well that seems to be everyone.” Link said as he started to get up from his position. Upset that he did not receive a gift, but he understood that he was not as close to these exorcists whatsoever. It almost hurt him. 

“Link wait!” Allen said before grabbing Links wrist. He slowly got up to meet Link. “I know it feels like we’ve been ignoring you and leaving you out of things, but I assure you that we were hiding a big surprise for you!” 

“Really?” Link looked surprised. He raised his eyebrow confused. He then glanced towards the others as Lavi and Lenalee couldn’t stop grinning. 

“Here!” She got up, Lavi following behind her. Kanda stayed put because this was clearly not his thing. Lenalee smiled as she handed Link a small wrapped gift. “It’s from us, to you.” She whispered. 

Link was completely flabbergasted. He stared at the gift for a moment or two. He honestly had no idea what it could be. He slowly unwrapped the gift, checking up at the three to make sure they were not playing with him.

The gift was soon unwrapped as his frown turned upside down. There in his hands was a picture of the five of them. All in one picture frame. 

“We figured that we’d get you a gift so…just in case you left, you still had us to remember by. That we’re your friends.” Allen said as his cheeks grew rosy. Link leaned forward and kissed Allen on the cheek. 

“Thank you. All of you. I promise to cherish this. I thought you all had your opinions about me. So I really do thank you.” He said as they all went in for a group hug. This time, even Kanda joined in. 

"Link you mean so much to all of us, especially me." Allen smiled. "You're such a good friend. I wouldn't trade you for the world. That goes for all of you." 

"Now you're being sappy. It's the holidays! Let's celebrate that!" Lavi said putting his arms or attempting to put his arms around everyone.

So, they ended the night, singing Christmas carols and having a great time. All of them, as friends and even more, family. Link finally believed that he belonged somewhere. Mr. Walker letting him into his life, such a kind heart. It was probably one of the best Christmas's he has ever had, and he hopes for some more like this. That was his true Christmas wish, to be by his friends and spending a glorious time with them.  
Merry Christmas!


End file.
